Cita En El Quirófano
by Chionne I
Summary: Las cosas no se van a quedar así, sabrás lo que se siente Kai. Oneshot, Shounen Ai, Yuriy x Kai


Holas! Lacrimosa reportándose! Llego con un one-shot, songfic, me inspiré cuando me entere que panda va a regresar a mi ciudad ., en mayo pero lo hará, pensé que no lo harían, gracias a ciertos acontecimientos ocurridos cuando estaban en una tokada aquí el 9 de noviembre ¬¬. Pero bueno, brinqué literalmente jaja, y no me quité la sonrisa todo el día cuando me enteré, aquí vengo con un fic que trata de una canción suya 'cita en el quirófano', del video también, recomiendo la canción y el video, son mis favoritos.

**Advertencias**: shounen ai y desprecio al mayoreo

**Dedicatoría**: a mi buena amiga hermozza **Neko-ili **que le influencié a panda, ya veré como te paso las canciones neko! Pero las vas a tener jaja, aunque tenga que mandártelas como te dije XD, en un cd jaja, aun espero mi fic a cambio ¬¬…:P

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, aunque no trate sobre este anime, kai y yuriy no son míos, son de takao aoki. La letra de la canción cita en el quirófano solo le pertenece a José Madero Vizcaíno (my luv pp, mío mío mío . ).

Ahora si, con el fic:

**卍 ****Cita En El Quirófano ****卍**

**

* * *

**

**Si tan solo pudieras entender  
mil veces te lo explicaré otra vez  
eres tan buena pretendiendo que estas bien  
evitar palabras de más,  
excusas inventar, poderte tocar  
no puedo parar, te juro que yo  
no puedo parar.**

Pov Yuriy

Me has dejado desconcertado, apenas hace unos días éramos tan 'felices', bueno al menos eso pensaba yo, aunque noto tu alejamiento, al principio no quise aceptarlo y siempre traté de complacerte en todo lo que querías, pero me harté de que siempre quieres todo a tu modo, a decir verdad, no es que quieres hacerlo¡lo haces, pero esa no es la razón por la que vas a pagar, es, que con tu frialdad me has torturado el corazón, pero ya verás, pues de Yuriy Ivanov nadie se burlará.

End pov yuriy

Kai llega de trabajar y ve a tala sentado en la sala, perdido profundamente en sus pensamientos, cualquiera creería que estaba dormido-despierto, pero kai no es cualquiera. No le tomó importancia el saber lo que pensaba su 'amante', bueno esto último desde hace mucho que no lo practican, y no es porque no tengan tiempo, si no que el joven bicolor tiene muy buenas excusas siempre. El recién llegado solo sube a su habitación a darse un refrescante baño, ignorando al otro habitante.

**Si hola no te hubiera dicho yo  
jamás tendríamos que decir adiós  
no me mereces yo soy mucho para tu corazón.  
Esta discusión a nada llegará  
vos no haces ni el minino esfuerzo,  
déjame, déjame opinar.**

De vuelta con nuestro bello pelirrojo, el está mas que decidido a hacer pagar a Hiwatari todo el sufrimiento silencioso que le causó, de una manera única, y quizás enferma, con esos pensamientos se dirige a otra habitación, la mas alejada de la mansión, tanto que podría asegurar que solo el la conoce, cierra las puertas con llave preparando todo lo que iba a necesitar.

* * *

Otro día mas, el ojirubí llega rutinariamente de su trabajo, al ir a su despacho a continuar con su trabajo, se encontró a su novio, muy entretenido en el sofá de piel color negro leyendo un libro que tomó de la biblioteca, Yuriy solo lo volteó a ver, y regresó su vista al libro ignorando al otro, el bicolor solo dio media vuelta y salió del lugar fastidiado, siendo observado por dos diamantes, antes de cerrar la puerta escucho un murmullo, mas no lo pudo captar.

Yuriy solo siguió con la vista a su pareja hasta que éste salió, pero antes de salir murmuró algo poco audible

--Las cosas no se van a quedar así, sabrás lo que se siente.

Después de quedar solo nuevamente, continuó leyendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

**_Transplante de Corazón:_**

_  
Un procedimiento quirúrgico para pacientes seleccionados cuyos corazones tienen daños tan severos que no se pueden curar ni con medicamentos, procedimientos ni con cirugía. El corazón de un donante se trasplanta en el paciente para sustituir al corazón enfermo._

**Tenemos una cita en el quirófano  
vendrá el doctor me aplicará cirugía  
me sacara el corazón,  
transplante de corazón, ahí te va mi dolor.**

En la cena, los dos estaban comiendo tranquila y silenciosamente, hasta que kai sintió una mirada sobre el, era yuriy que lo miraba profundamente, le devolvió la mirada, solo que ésta era dura, se levantó y se fue.

* * *

Al siguiente día, sábado, kai despertó, ni siquiera notó que Tala ya se había levantado, después de de darse un baño y cambiarse, fue a su despacho a continuar con su interminable trabajo, en cuanto entró se encontró nuevamente al pelirrojo, pero ahora sentado en su escritorio escribiendo unos apuntes, que parecían ser del mismo libro que estaba leyendo la noche anterior, al acercarse notó que los apuntes traían dibujos de la anatomía humana, específicamente del tórax, al igual que las partes que lo conforman, lo más curioso de todo, es que no sabía que a Tala le gustara la medicina, talvez solo es pasatiempo por no tener nada que hacer, es lo que pensó, al ver lo que estaba escribiendo, notó que era acerca de la cirugía cardiaca, transplantes de algo que no pudo leer bien. Escribía el procedimiento de como cerrar una herida después de aplicar la intervención. Tala notó su presencia, y sin voltearlo a ver, se puso de pie y salió del salón, concentrado solamente en su lectura.

"_y ahora que le pasa¿se ha vuelto loco acaso?" _eran los pensamientos del fénix

**Mentiras dijiste saber porque,  
es algo que siempre he querido saber  
inventaré algún castigo para hacerte sufrir,  
las cosas no se van a quedar así  
permíteme hacerte sufrir, por favor  
pues no existe el amor.**

Después de terminar su trabajo, fue a comer, le sorprendió un poco al ver que tala no se encontraba presente, ni se presentó, mas no se tomó la molestia de preguntar por el si quiera.

Mientras tanto, el bello ojiazul se encontraba cambiando de sabanas a la cama de la habitación que había estado frecuentando últimamente, terminada su tarea, se puso a asear el lugar, debía de estar impecablemente higiénico.

Al anochecer, Kai estaba tomando su acostumbrado baño, al salir se colocó su ropa para dormir, y se recostó a dormir, ni siquiera le importó donde demonios estaba su acompañante, lo que no sabía es que el pelirrojo estaba recargado en la puerta por fuera, en la clásica posición estilo 'Hiwatari', brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, esperando a que su presa durmiera para llevar acabo el plan que desde hace semanas estaba formando.

**Tenemos una cita en el quirófano  
vendrá el doctor me aplicará cirugía  
me sacara el corazón,  
transplante de corazón, ahí te va mi dolor.****

* * *

**

El bicolor se encontraba profundamente dormido, inconciente a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, era un silencio total, a excepción de su tranquila respiración, pocos minutos transcurrieron cuando el silencio fue roto por la perilla de la puerta, sigilosamente el ojiazul entró en la habitación y con mucho cuidado se acerco al lado de la cama, donde se encontraba Kai, debía ser lo mas cauteloso posible, pues si lo descubrían, todo lo que había planeado se vendría abajo, junto con el castigo que merecía su aún novio.

Sacando una franela de entre sus ropas junto con una botella, la empapó con el cloroformo, y se acercó al rostro de kai, tapando parte de su rostro, nariz y boca, el bicolor no tardó dos segundos en despertar, con un grito ahogado quiso liberarse de Yuriy mas no podía, el lobo lo sujeto fuertemente para que inhalara la sustancia totalmente, enseguida, el ojirubí empezó a perder su fuerza y perdió la conciencia.

**Róbame el dolor,  
quiero que sepas que se siente,  
para que me pidas perdón.  
(Dolor)**

Arrastrándolo, el pelirrojo condujo a Kai hasta aquella habitación que estuvo limpiando en la tarde, lo desvistió y lo colocó en la cama, después el se puso una bata de cirujano, cubre-zapatos, cubre-bocas, y hecho sus dos mechones hacia atrás para ponerse el gorro, con el propósito de que nada le estorbara en su rostro, todo en color azul resaltando sus hermosos ojos azul cielo, prosiguió a ir al baño a lavarse muy bien las manos y brazos, regresó a la habitación y se colocó unos guantes de látex, tomó una jeringa y le hizo a kai una anestesia general (es la que te anestesia todo el cuerpo) por medio de un tubo con una aguja que incrustó en su mano derecha para colocar ahí la jeringa, después de un par de minutos, el cuerpo del bicolor se encontraba bajo un sueño profundo y sin dolor alguno, Tala tomó un bisturí y lo dirigió hacia el pecho del 'paciente' donde abrió la herida, al instante sangre brotó de su pecho manchando las sabanas y el uniforme del ojiazul, la piel del fénix se estiró sorprendentemente, esto sorprendió un poco al pelirrojo, pero siguió con su tarea concentradamente que consistía en hacerle la ablación al bicolor, después conectó su pecho con un corazón artificial, conectó una vena a un aparato de manera que ésta condujera la sangre, mientras una arteria conectada al aparato también, la recuperara. Después extrajo el corazón, lo sostuvo en sus manos observándolo ensimismado y lo colocó en un recipiente metálico, se recostó en la cama a un lado de Kai, observando el gran espejo en el techo, mientras dirigía el bisturí hacia su tórax, haciendo una herida en su pecho, mostrando una mueca de un dolor agonizante, pues el no tenía ningún sedante…

(¿Ayy qué? En mi fic si se puede ¬¬)

**Tenemos una cita en el quirófano  
vendrá el doctor me aplicará cirugía  
me sacara el corazón,  
transplante de corazón, ahí te va mi dolor.  
(Dolor)**

Eran las 9:00 a.m. y yuriy se encontraba ya cambiado, recargado en la ventana de la habitación viendo el panorama, mientras que el fénix aún se encontraba dormido, el efecto de la anestesia no tardaría en terminar ya, minutos después el bicolor daba señales de querer despertar, el pelirrojo tomó una maleta que se encontraba en el piso junto a el, y se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación, al abrir la puerta volteó hacia la cama y vio al ojirubí sentado en ella, con una sonrisa triste, mientras sus ojos dejaban salir un par de finas lagrimas, el pelirrojo solo lo observó con una mirada inexpresiva y cerró la puerta para nunca mas volver.

**Transplante de corazón,  
ahí te va mi dolor.**

* * *

**卍 ****Cita En El Quirófano ****卍**

Okay eso fue…raro X.x jaja, sobre toda la información del transplante, doy las gracias a mis papás jaja, ellos son doctores, no puse todo porque aburría, aunque el capitulo está muy muy cortito, espero y les haya gustado, dejen reviews plz, neko! Espero que te haya gustado jaja, quise que fuera kai x rei nada mas que no me salió jeje, panda es mi grupo favorito en español, y adivinen que? Osea que yo hice mi poema, capitulo 5? No recuerdo para el de una lagrima un espectro, pero a la hora de buscarlo para subirlo no lo encontré, y busque desde el Word, donde esta el historial de archivos recientes, me dice que no lo encuentra o que esta dañado ¬¬, y no recuerdo bien como iba el poema pero es de amor, para **sky d** porke me lo pidió jeje, asi que haré otro poema, pero tardaré mas o menos una semana porque no se me da muy bien que digamos, bueno, espero y les haya gustado, nos leemos en un fic que publicaré luego, pero que ya escribí 'Nada Entre Nosotros' , es un songfic también, pero el grupo es Diazepunk, nos leemos, bye bye.

Kai: u.u okay, yo me largo de aquí, toma un par de maletas y se va

Tala: espera Kai, aun te faltan tus inyecciones MUAJAJAJA.

* * *

† _Quisiera morir o tan solo huir para estar lejos de ti, pero es mas valiente seguir aquí, quien dijo que yo era valiente. †_


End file.
